Ordinary
by The lunatic who cares
Summary: And when I come to the rescue I get nothing but left behind. Everybody seems to be getting what they need where's mine? ‘Cause your what I need so very but I'm anything but ordinary. One sided BatFlash Chapter 2 The Other Side!
1. Ordinary

**Notes:** This was a random little thing that appeared after I came across another JL BatFlash fic with Train lyrics in it. I started listening to Train and got nibbled by a bunny. A very short bunny, which is unusual for me, so I exorcised quick! My beta has read this... but not as my beta (and now as my beta XD). This was more like a random gift-fic.

-

As Flash zipped across the room to talk to John, Bruce touched the side of his mask, suddenly feeling very alone. Who was he behind these eyes anymore? He didn't recognise who he had become recently and all he seemed to be, more and more, was Batman. His eyes glanced up at the red-clad hero, animated and smiling, and found himself thinking this wasn't how he wanted to be seen, especially by Wally.

The world was being to make less and less sense and Bruce didn't understand it. He was tired of always being there for people that didn't appreciate what he did, what _they_ all did. They climbed upwards against the torrent of evil and did things that were anything but ordinary. Perhaps it was his dark persona. He knew it isolated him, even within the League, but he had built that alter ego up to protect himself from more loss, more pain. It wasn't working.

It had only been the day before, when he had rescued some people from a burning building with Flash, that the realisation had hit him hard. They had all crowded around the younger man, touching him, thanking him and he smiled, reassuring them, but try as he might, he could not get them to acknowledge what Batman had done. He'd been left behind as the people had pushed Wally away, standing in the shadows. Wally had got what he needed. He thrived off the attention, it confirmed what he did was right and he had the personality to excel at the public aspect of it.

Bruce had never been after that side of it. Once he would have thought it hindered Batman, but watching Wally, he had wondered, where was what he needed? He knew it was only human to want acceptance, praise, _love_ and after all these years, doing all these extraordinary things, his base nature had caught up with him. What he needed, so very much, somehow, was Wally.

Blue eyes, hidden by opaque lenses, questioned the other man. Could Wally really save him from his own world, before he was questioning everything, expecting the worse from everyone? What had Flash done to him? He was just a kid and he couldn't be ready for what he'd done in his life, what he'd done to Bruce in merely being himself.

The world could crash with him, for all he cared, but time after time, he would come to Wally's rescue, if he needed it, if he asked. He'd seen the world without the Flash and it had been more dark than he could ever imagined it and he could never let that happen now. Wally would never want the world to descend into that darkness, with or without him, so Bruce guessed he was trying to save the world for him now.

Flash looked up, like he could feel Bruce's eyes on him and gave him a blinding smile. Wally had been saving him too. They were saving each other, even if Wally didn't know it.

They were anything but ordinary.


	2. It's Not My Time

**Title:** It's Not My Time  
**Notes:** SoOutOfControl wanted a sequel or something. I think this turned into more of a something. I ended up addictively listening to this song by 3 Doors Down (it's a good video too) and for some reason it wrote itself into a very small Wally piece, which could be thought of nothing but Wally's determination to be there, doing what he needs to because he can... well unless his motivation for that comes from somewhere else. *whistles innocently*

-

Perhaps what people didn't understand was that when I'm moving at speed, the speed that allows me to run on water, up the side of buildings, is that my mind can process thought at the same speed. It doesn't feel fast to me, but as I saw the battle, I had clear thoughts and knew I could be the only one to pull off what needed doing. I did it without hesitation.

Looking back at the beginning of becoming the Flash, and how my life was, it had been easy. The creation of the League, the seven of them, even if Batman denied being a key member, it had given me friends I'd only dreamed of having and I'd been truly happy, even being the youngest.

But now the current of evil building in the world was pulling me down. It had gotten very dark somewhere along the line and the League was drifting apart, despite all of my tries to keep us together. It was getting harder to understand what to do in all of this and it wouldn't be too long before I found myself buried in doubt. Even as the conscience of the group, its heart, I still need saving sometimes.

As debris, bullets and flashes of light fly past me, I knew it wasn't my time to go. Yes I was scared, but I never showed it, not even when it could be the end of everything I know. The Flash was here to stay.

As I dodged closer I thought about the future I had planned and the dreams I'd had. The world seemed determined to take them from each of us, but I'd had dug my fingers into mine and I was taking them back. All of this time I'd been too blind to understand what should have matter most to me. It wasn't what I had in this life; it was what I believed in.

I met Bruce's eyes for a split second, one that should have been too fleeting for the other man to register but I know he saw it. There was more than anyone believed in Bruce, more than they could see. Just like there was a will in me, there was one in Dark Knight and now I knew it, even if it was the end, I wasn't going to be alone in it.

I grinned fiercely. It was time to show that will now. To prove myself, again. To prove I was worthy to hold the mantel of the Flash. To prove I was worthy to sit at the big conference table with the others. To prove I was worthy to see there was more to Bruce and that I was going to stay. No I wasn't going anywhere, not when Bruce smiled back at me like that.


End file.
